Even the Medic needs some TLC
by techflow96
Summary: I feel the Medic needs some love of his own. this is going to be smut story with a background story.
1. Info

Hey y'all it's me I'm back and, sorry I have been so busy as a student. But I have not forgotten about you my babies.

Big news I have fallen for the R.E.D Medic *dreamy sigh* but I am scared of him of the simple fact he could rape me and, kill me for fun. So am making a story for him and yes there is an OC and you will get to know her for she will be working close to the Medic.

~Even the doctor needs TLC~

Name: (First:Lola)Middle:Ava(Last:Dellowla)

Class: nurse

Age: N/A all that is available is that she's young looking

Ethnicity: African American

Looks: upper back length black hair, brown eyes that sometimes light up brighter, thick body (not fat just thick body. Can't make her a mary-sue) she also has a c cup breasts and wide hips and a butt (lol). Have a medium size cut on hip from her childhood.

History: Even before Lola had been born she had been living in the rich life. What she did know was that her father was her mother's rapist and had been keeping her mother locked in the house in the basement. After Lola was born her mother died of blood loss not because of Lola but, because of the fork she cut herself with. Lola mother tried to kill Lola too because she didn't want her to be with her rapist father but before she could her father yanked her away. (My god dark so far!) While Lola grew up she lived life not knowing what happen to her mother. At the age of 21 she found herself wanting to help people and like working with kids medical wise so she joined the medical force as a nurse. A few years later she was offered a job at Mann Co. as a nurse who will work in the building. This cause her father to have a complete melt down locking her in the house until Lola snuck out.

What every one else think of her: for the first two weeks they didn't know she was there until they heard noise coming from the vacant bedroom. But they are all ok with her there at first it was awkward for a few people.


	2. Lola's dreams

Lola's dreams

~warning the Medic is real occ and smutty also a au but others will be seen~

~No one Point of view~

"Good night guys." Lola said walking out of the television room. "AY WHERE YOU GOING BABE!" Scout yelled before she could make it all the way out the door. Lola sigh turning back around pouting with her hips cocked "Scout how many times I have told you not to call me babe?" "Hummm…maybe 20 or 30 times." Lola rolled her eyes and began talking "Scout am old enough to be your older sister or maybe even your aunt…just stop it." This made the others laugh and Scout left to feel embarrass. "Once again goodnight guys." After Lola had took her shower and, put on her short night gown she hopped in bed and snuggled into the sheets not aware of what was going to happen in her dreams.

*beginning of dreams*

~Medic's point of view~

Ah yes the nurse. I knew her name was Lola instantly, because of her medical profile I got and I must say the profile didn't disappoint. She had medium size breast that was pushing very nicely against her uniform and legs that made her skirt and thigh socks feel depressed for covering up her given beauty. She also had a very lovely face with long dark hair and brown eyes. Well, I'm not one for imagining, so I made it my mission to find out if she was as hot under that outfit as I expected. "Hi Lola," I said as we stood in the hallway. "I'm the Medic. I was just checking on May. It seems she's doing pretty well." "Yes, Doctor," Lola said. "It's very nice to meet you. May has been raving about what a terrific doctor you are. She is doing great. She'll probably go home tomorrow." "That's great," I said. "But I can't take all the credit. I'm sure you've been giving her great care."

"We try," Lola smiled.

"I'm sure you do more than that," I said, this time glancing down at her breast. "Excuse me, doctor," Lola said, turning away. "I want to show you something on her chart." She turned away and went to the nurse's station and I thought maybe she was offended by my approach. But when she came back, I noticed that she had undone a button on her top. It wasn't much, but it was a clear signal and offered a little bit of cleavage. She made a point of getting close to me and letting me take a good look as she showed me the chart. After we conferred, she said, "Um, Dr., I've been having some problems and I don't really want to go to one of the doctors here - you know how it is. Could I maybe schedule an appointment with you sometime?" "Of course, Lola," I smiled. I knew I had her and this one was going to be even easier than most. "I actually work out of my house, so why don't you stop by after your shift ends." "That would be great," she said. "I get off at 7. You're sure that's not too late?" "Not at all," I said. "Consider it professional courtesy." I left the hospital having forgotten all about May's hot daughter. Lola and her hips and long legs were on my mind. Another fun night was just a few hours away. Frankie showed up at 7:30 still in her nursing uniform, though I noticed that two buttons were now undone. I wanted to rip that top off and get down to business, but figured I better take my time. I motioned her to the exam table and had her take a seat. "So, Lola," I said. "What kind of problems are you having?" "Well, they might be as much mental as they are physical," she said. "It's just that I'm kind of jittery and hyper all the time. People at work make me so frustrated sometimes and other times I'm so bored I could cry. I could just be going through a phase, but I know sometimes hormone levels can cause some weird stuff, so I just thought it might be a good idea to get checked out."

"I agree," I said. "I'll be happy to check you out. Why don't we start by having you strip down to your underwear. I need to get a few measurements, then I want to listen to your heart and lungs and get a urine sample."

"Of course, doctor," Lola said, her nimble fingers quickly moving to the buttons on her top. In a few seconds, she was down to her bra and panties and my suspicions were confirmed. She had a wide hip. Her long legs were athletic and tan and she had a first-rate ass inside a pair of white cotton panties. I checked her height and weight and her measurements. I expected her to question that part, but she didn't. She was a good nurse, following doctor's orders without question. Oh, this could be fun. "Undo your bra for me, please," I said, taking out my stethoscope to let her know I intended to listen to her heart and lungs - ogling her tits was just a fortunate byproduct. Unencumbered, they bounced freely, firm and inviting with her nipples pointed slightly upward. She had the tits of an 18-year-old. In fact, her whole body was in great shape. I placed the stethoscope between her tits, letting the back of my hand "accidentally" brush against her erect nipple. The cool air in the office was making them grow harder by the second. "Everything looks great so far," I said. "Now, can you give me a urine sample, please?" "Actually, I just went before I left work," Lola said. "Is it really necessary?" "No," I smiled. "I can get what I need another way. I just need some of your fluid to test. It can be urine or blood, but what really works the best is vaginal fluid." (me: get out of there Lola DX) "Really?" "Yes," I said. "But I need a fairly large amount. That's why urine or blood are easier. But I'm sure I can get what I need from you if that's OK with you." "Whatever you say, doctor." "If you'll just stand with your feet flat and your legs spread a bit, then bend over and rest your arms on the table," I instructed. "Good." I know had a nice view of her ass and quickly pulled her panties down and tossed them aside. She had a beautiful little pussy, all pink and puffy with neatly trimmed dark curls atop her mound. "I just have to stimulate some of the vaginal fluid," I said. "Do you like dirty talk?" (Me: run Lola don't let him get your innocents!) "Uh, why?" Lola asked, a little surprised by my question. "Because if you do," I said, "I can talk dirty and help you produce the fluid." "I see, doctor," she said. "Well, yes, I guess I do." "OK, then," I said. "Spread your legs a little more and let me at that pussy."

"Yes, doctor."

I wasted no time beating around the bush, if you will, immediately poking my index finger inside her pussy. I was pleased to find it warm and moist. I quickly added two more fingers and started finger-fucking with firm, quick jabs. "This is a little more fun than a urine sample, huh?" I chuckled. "Oh yes, doctor," she said, her breathing already a little heavy. "You've got a nice pussy," I said. "Hot and tight. I bet all the doctors over there like it." "Oh, I don't date any of them," she grunted as I added a fourth finger and began rubbing her clit with my thumb. "I won't allow myself to date anyone I work with. I work all the time, so I haven't dated much lately." "Maybe that's your problem," I said, inhaling the fragrance of her steaming pussy, "you're not getting enough of this. You're a healthy young woman. This hot little pussy needs some attention. I think it likes attention." "Yes, it does," she gasped. "I bet it hasn't been properly filled for a long time," I said. "I bet you need to have that pussy filled and stretched." I pulled my hand out and replaced it with a 9-inch dildo that was as thick as my wrist. "Here, see if this helps, you little slut."

"Oh fuck, yes," she gasped. "Oh, it's so big, doctor. It's ... oh ... it's stretching me ... I can't ... oh yes ..." I was twisting her clit between my thumb and forefinger while I pounded her twat with the dildo. She came hard and fast, her legs trembling, juices streaming down her thighs. She slumped against the table, thrusting her hips back against the dildo, still thrusting even after I pulled it out. I grabbed a spoon and specimen cup and began collecting her juices. When I was done, I held it up for her to see. "Very good, Lola," I said. "You gave me an ample sample to run some tests. I'll be right back. Go ahead and clean yourself up, but please remain naked. There's a robe in the bathroom if you want to use it." I, of course, did nothing with the sample and I'm pretty sure Frankie knew it. She was smart, which I liked. I like a smart woman. I liked that Lola knew what I was up to and was willing to play along. She didn't have to be tricked into doing anything; she just wanted to be told what to do. (Me:….Wait WHAT?) She came out a few minutes later, wearing the white terry cloth robe I had offered. It was too short and too small, so she had to hold the front together to cover her bulging tits and the bottom barely came past her ass. She sat back on the exam table. "Lola," I said, "there's nothing wrong with you physically. In fact, pretty much everything is fantastic physically. I think your problem is you're just not getting enough action. You're a young, healthy woman and you need some release for your energy. You need something to get your blood - and that little clit - pumping. Lucky for you, I can provide everything you need." I stood up and opened my fly, pulling out all 12 inches of my cock. "Oh, my," she gasped.

"Yes," I said. "I think a few treatments with this will help you relax and feel a whole lot better. What do you think?" "Um, well, I don't know," she wasn't able to take her eyes off my cock. "I mean, you're the doctor. Whatever you think is best." "That's right," I said. "I'm the doctor and you're the naughty little nurse. So, you do what I say. Here, put these on." I gave her a pair of white stilettos. She hopped off the table and put them on. I pulled off her robe and told her to bend over and grab her ankles. I got behind her and promptly filled her pussy with my cock. She was still hot and wet down there and my rigid poker slid in easily at first, more slowly as the last inches forced their way in. She gasped and started to stagger forward, but I held her hips firm. "Stand still, Lola," I grunted. "Just relax. Your pussy will stretch. You can take it. You're going to love it." I started pumping, quickly picking up the pace until my balls were slapping against her lovely ass cheeks. I decided to let me hands join the fun, smacking her ass lightly, watching the firm flesh bounce under my touch. I was drilling her hard and fast, as I usually do and was pleased to feel her pussy clenching my cock and hear her gasping in short, excited breaths as she built to another climax. When she came, her legs went limp and I let her fall to the floor as I stood over her. I straddled her, stroking my cock. "Open up, slut," I said. She propped herself up on her elbows and opened her mouth, her eyes staring intently at my prick. My cock was probably 18 inches from her face when I started firing. For those of you unfamiliar with my story, when I cum, I cum in gallons, at least 10 strong wads every time. The first wad was a little high, catching her upper lip and I overcorrected, catching the lower lip with the next. The third was right down the middle, skipping her lips, teeth and tongue and probably splattering against her tonsils. She instinctively closed her mouth and swallowed as she felt it hit the back of her throat, so I aimed my next two shots at her nose, promptly covering both nostrils. (Me: my god doctor!) Most guys would have been done by now, but I kept firing. I splattered above both eyes and my cum ran through her eyelashes as she blinked to keep it out of her eyes. I finally fired three shots at her tits, drenching those impressive melons. I stepped forward and held my cock in front of her face. She didn't hesitate, opening her mouth and licking it clean. "Good job," I smiled, patting her on the top of the head. "Now, lick up and swallow as much of that as you can. What you don't eat, you'll wear home tonight." She licked and swallowed all of it from her tits and gathered up other wads from her nose and eyes.

"How's it taste?" I asked. "Bad medicine?"

"Mmm," she smiled, licking her fingers. "No, it's yummy!"

"So," I said. "Do you feel relaxed?"

"Mmm hmm," she smiled. "I'm going to sleep good tonight."

"Good. Well, tomorrow, you're going to be nervous and anxious again. You need much more than what I just gave you. But don't worry, I'm here to help as long as you need. When you go to work tomorrow, you shouldn't wear a bra." "What?" she asked. "I have to." "No, you don't. Those tits can stand on their own just fine and, even if someone notices those hard nipples sticking out, they won't say anything. Second, you will wear this all day tomorrow." I handed her a pink butt plug and a white thong. "The butt plug will help prepare you for what I'm going to do to you and the thong will help hold it in place."

"I can't wear this stuff to work," she said.

"Yes, you can," I said. "If you don't, I'll talk to Sister Administrator (told you I would work them in). Oh, yes, I know Sister Administrator. She's not exactly fun to work for, is she? Well, imagine how fun she'd be if she knew what a slut you really are. I have been videotaping everything, you know."

"No way!" Lola cried. "You bastard."

"Oh, stop with the act," I said. "You love it. Now you have an excuse to do what I'm telling you. You want to wear the butt plug and thong. You want to go without a bra. You want to fantasize all day about my cock. I know it and you know it too. This is all helping you, Lola. Just let yourself be a slut for a while and I think you'll be much happier." "Well, yes doctor," Lola said. "I'll do it." "You better," I said. "I'll be checking on you."

*End of dreams*

~No point of view~

Lola popped up sweating, shaking and panting for sweet air . "M-my god w-what was that? I-I don't even know the first step to sex a-and yet a-am thinking of fornicating w-with the M-medic." Lola began to move but felt wetness and looked down and gasped "How did I wet myself?" Lola said touching the wet patch with her finger and bring it up to her nose to sniff. Lola blushed and jumped out of bed "T-that's not p-pee." Lola sigh looking at the clock and frowned walking to her shower. "I will have to worry about this later.


	3. Lola's dreams part 2

Lola's dreams part 2

~Lola point of view~

I felt weird being around the Medic and I know he could tell something was wrong because he was looking at me like I was one of the guys coming in with an injury. No matter what I wasn't going to tell him what happen last night never. I could feel myself blush hard trying to turn away so the Medic couldn't see or question but, he saw. "Are ok nurse?" "Ummm yeah I-I guess I didn't get enough sleep." I said laughing nervously "then maybe you should take a nap." "b-but I don't want to let you do my work!" I said flushing "NURSE!" H-his voice was so firm l-like the Medic in my dream I just felt like doing everything he said. "Y-yes Medic?" "Go take a nap." "O-Ok" I said blushing and walking to the med bed and taking off my shoes "Have a pleasant sleep nurse." The medic said to me while I drift off to sleep

*dreams beginning*

~Medic point of view~

I went back to the hospital, looking for Lola. I spotted her walking away from me down the hall, noticing a slight stiffness to her walk, caused, no doubt, by the butt plug she was clenching between her ass cheeks. She went into a patient's room and I followed. She didn't see me and the patient, I was happy to see, was sound asleep. Without saying a word, I grabbed Lola's long hair and pulled her toward the bathroom. Before she could yell out, I put a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "It's me." I could feel her smile. I pulled her into the bathroom and closed the door. Without saying a word, I grabbed her tits and could tell instantly that she wasn't wearing a bra. I bent her over and hiked up her skirt. Sure enough, there was the thong and butt plug I had ordered. "Good girl," I whispered. "You deserve a reward." I sat on the toilet lid and pulled out my cock, pushing her to her knees. She knew what to do from there, urgently taking me into her mouth, sucking hard, doing her best to take as much as she could. I helped her by putting my hands on the back of her head and pushing my cock past her tonsils, letting it slide into her throat as she tilted her head back to get a better angle. I stood up, aiming my cock straight down her gullet, flexing my knees as I steadily worked my cock up and down in her throat. I pulled out and filled her mouth with my balls, forcing her to suck and lick them for a few minutes before once again fucking her throat. When I was ready to cum, I pulled out and instructed her to close her mouth. I then unleashed my full load all over her face and hair, huge globs covering her ears and eyes. Some of it fell on her uniform, a strand oozing across her name badge. After she licked me clean, she started to wipe it off, presumably to swallow it like she did last night. I stopped her. "No," I whispered. "Wear it. Hold your head up high and show it off."

"But Sister Administrator ..."

"Not my problem," I said. I helped her up and sent her out of the bathroom with a swift swat on her ass. She kept walking out of the room and never looked back. I followed at a safe distance, noticing how people would pass her in the hall, doing a double-take as she walked by. If she got through the first 10 minutes or so, she'd be fine. It would dry on her face and hair and uniform and, though she'd feel it, it wouldn't be that conspicuous to anyone just casting a quick glance. Still, it had to be humiliating for her. I knew she loved it almost as much as I did. I went to the cafeteria and got a bite to eat, then went looking for her again about an hour later. I saw her at the nurse's station, talking to another of the nurses, nervously running her fingers through her hair, stopping when she came to a clump of dried cum and trying to hide it.

"Excuse me," I said to the other nurse, "I need to speak to Lola a moment, if you don't mind." "Of course not, doctor," the other nurse said as I led Lola down the hall. When we got to the janitor's closet, I opened the door and pushed her inside, locking the door behind us. Again, she understood not to speak or make too much noise as I bent her over, raised her skirt and ripped off her thong. I filled her pussy with my cock, slamming into her juicy cunt about a dozen times until I felt her juices coating my shaft. Then, I pulled out, yanked out the butt plug and filled the gaping hole with my pussy-lubricated cock. She stifled a cry by putting a hand in her mouth.

*Outside of Lola's dream*

~Medic point of view~

I looked up from my work when I heard moaning and the tumbling of sheets. I got up from my work and walked closer to Lola she was panting and blushing hard "What is she dreaming about that it makes her do this." I wonder for a short period until I felt my body stiffen up i-it can't be Nurse is pure how can she be dreaming about something erotic. I'll just ask her when she wakes up

*Inside Dream*

~Medic point of view~

I pulled both of her arms behind her back and used them as a handle to pull her back and forth as I steadily worked more and more of my cock up that tight ass, feeling it stretch reluctantly to take every inch. I grunted, fucking her hard and fast, using her for a quickie in the middle of the afternoon. I didn't try to hold back my orgasm or make it last. I simply pulled out, spun her around and aimed my cock at her face again. "Getting a little dry," I said. "Better freshen you up a bit." Once again, I plastered her face with a gigantic load. I paid special attention to her eyes and hair, making sure to matte her hair, eyebrows and lashes down with as much sticky goo as I could. I kept the torn thong and butt plug and made her leave before me, to ensure that she didn't try to clean off first. Immediately, she bumped into the nurse from the station.

"What happened to your face?" the nurse asked. "Oh, just a little moisturizer I've been trying," Lola said quickly. "It doesn't really rub in, though." "Yeah, and you got it in your hair," the other nurse laughed. "Oh Frankie, you're so silly. Always in a hurry, aren't you? Well, I just came looking for you. Dr. Boggs needs you right away. Guess you'll have to clean up later." Just what I wanted to hear! I ducked into a men's room and closed the door on a stall. With a pen, I wrote Lola's initials in the back of the thong, then I left it and the butt plug laying on the sink. It wasn't enough to get her in trouble - no one would really know they were hers. But it might start conversations and jokes among the staff about some slut leaving that stuff in the men's bathroom, never suspecting that the slut in question was their co-worker. Lola would have to listen and joke along as if she knew nothing about it. I left the hospital with a smile on my face. Frankie was becoming a fun plaything. Later that night I called Lola. "Are you relaxed, Lola?" I asked, not need to tell her who I was. "I can't believe you did that to me today!" she said, trying to sound angry but failing. "You're welcome," I said. "Now, do you feel relaxed?" "I had a much better day at work," Lola acknowledged. "I guess I just needed a little excitement. Weird how the body and mind works, isn't it?" "Sure is," I said. "You know I'm not done with you yet, though, don't you?" "What do you mean? I can't keep doing that. I'll lose my job for sure. Look, you helped me, I'll admit, and it was kind of fun. But you got plenty out of the deal, too. I think we should stop before we get in trouble." "Oh, we're just starting to get in trouble," I said. "You're not going to make me go to Sister Administrator, are you?" "You wouldn't!" "Do you really think so?" "Well, what do you want?"

"I want you to be ready for me, any time, day or night," I said. "I want you to wear a dildo in your pussy and another thong tomorrow. A messenger is bringing them to you tonight. You will wear no bra again tomorrow. When you're in your apartment, you will wear only heels, thongs, skirts, hot pants - you get the idea."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to give me a key to your apartment tomorrow and you're never going to know when I'm going to show up." "You can't just boss me around and fuck me any time you want," Lola protested. "If you want to keep your job, I can," I said. "And, I think you want this anyway. But I tell you what, if you really don't, then send back the thong and dildo tonight and I'll leave you alone. Otherwise, I'll be by sometime tomorrow to pick up the key." I hung up before she could respond. The carrier never returned that night - no surprise - and the next morning I came three times in a Styrofoam coffee cup - you know, the kinds with the lead to keep the coffee warm - and had it express delivered to Lola at the hospital with a note that said:

"Good morning, Lola, I didn't receive your thong

So I started the morning, stroking my dong

I filled this cup with your favorite drink

No coffee, all cream, I know how you think.

Sip it slow and make it last until noon,

Enjoy every drop. I'll be there soon.

Meet me in the cafeteria at 12 o'clock,

I'll bring your lunch - meatballs and cock."

I sealed the note with a drop of cum. I showed up at the hospital precisely at noon carrying a brown bag. I found Lola sitting patiently at a table in the corner, the coffee cup sat in front of her. I sat down across the table from her. "So, how was your coffee?" I asked.

"Great," Lola said. "Hot and warm. Great way to start my day. Kept me going all morning, in fact." She opened the lid to show me it was empty. "How do you, you know, make so much all the time?" "Secret recipe," I smiled. "Don't ask questions, just be thankful. Are you in the uniform I requested?" "Of course, doctor," she said, squirming a bit in her seat as if to show me that she had the 9-inch dildo stuffed up her little pussy. She stuck out her chest a bit too - she had unbuttoned her top three buttons to reveal far more cleavage than would be allowed on her floor. I could see her hard nipples outlined by her top and knew she had followed the no bra directive. "Good," I said. "I brought you lunch as a reward." I reached in the bag and pulled out two sandwiches. One was a big, juicy hamburger for me. The other was a chicken breast sandwich for her. Both were homemade. "You made this?" she asked. "Thank you! What's this sauce?" She was looking under the bun. "My own secret recipe," I smiled. "I think you'll recognize the taste. Oh, and I brought you another cup of cream." I pulled another hot cup of my cum out of the bag and set it on the table for her. "I just watched that video of you and me from the other night over and over again." "Wow," Lola said. "It's still hot!" "Drink up," I said. "You don't have to make this one last."

As Lola ate and drank my cum, I took great delight in watching my cum squish between her teeth or a drop catch on her lip. "So, I heard someone talking about a butt plug and a pair of panties in the men's room," I said. "Did you hear anything about that?" "You did that?" she asked. "I thought someone must have picked them up in the janitor's closet or something. People have been joking about that all morning. Did you write me initials on the thong?" "Now would I do something like that?" I smiled. "You're off until 1, right?" "Yeah." "OK, drink up. We've got about half an hour left." She gulped down the remainder of my semen, some of it clinging to her upper lip like a milk mustache. I was pleased to see she didn't try to wipe it off.

I led her to the ER, found an empty bed and quickly pulled the curtain around us. There were several patients in other beds and doctors and nurses all around. But they were all focused on patients in need of immediate attention. If we did nothing to draw attention to ourselves, we should be OK. I got in the bed and opened my fly. Lola let the natural weight of her big tits bend her over and she gobbled up half my cock, bobbing her head up and down in a frantic pace. She was sucking as hard as she could and I could tell she wanted to get me off quickly, afraid of being caught. I had no problem with a quickie, so I put my hand on the back of her head and started driving it home. Just then, the curtain peeled back and a doctor peaked in, not really taking time to look. When he saw someone there, he quickly stepped away, saying, "Sorry." Close call, but to her credit, Lola never stopped. Not until I filled her mouth and throat with another load, which she eagerly swallowed. The prodigious amount spilled out of her mouth and down the front of her uniform, but she caught most of it. Before she left, I made her bend over and I removed her thong and the dildo. I handed her a pen and made her put her initials in the thong again, then I put both in my jacket pocket. "What are you going to do with those?" she asked. "You never know," I smiled. "But I'm sure you'll hear about it. Have a good afternoon, Lola. Oh, do you have my key?" "Yes, doctor. Here you go." "OK. I'll be seeing you. Don't try to guess when, just be ready any time." "Yes, doctor." She left and I made my way to the elevators. I rode up and down a few times until no one else was on. I put the thong and dildo in a small plastic bag and left in the corner of the elevator. That should make for a fun story in the break room.

*End of dreams*

~Lola point of view~ I woke up to see that the med room was dark and from the window it was also night time. I sigh rolling over to only look the Medic in the eyes I blushed and tried to turn the other way but was stopped by the Medic throwing his arms around me. I didn't know he was lying in the same bed with me. I could feel his breath on me I could feel the wetness become worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all it looks like I had some of y'all liking the story but not enough reviews (lol let's work on that). Also am not going to point out any names and tell y'all to burn the person at the stake like they are a witch but please don't troll or flame because that's just plain evil. Also I would like to say thank you to Faux Promises and other people who have seen this story so far. Without farther ado let's get this story going.

~Lola point of view~

t-this can't be happening I have only liked the Medic from afar he was to never know how I felt for him. "Nurse if you don't mind me asking what your dream was about?" I could feel my whole body freeze. "M-medic t-this isn't right I." I said trying to wiggle from his grip. The medic chuckle against the back of my neck and spoke against it too. "Nurse I wouldn't wiggle against me if I was you." "Why is that?" I asked wiggling more I whimper and wiggled not wanting him to know what was going on in my panties. I felt him shiver against my backside of my body moving closer. "Just tell me what you were dreaming about and I will stop." I could feel myself relax "Y-you promise?" "Yes nurse I promise." I didn't believe him for some reason but played along so he would let go. "O-ok but you have to promise me nothing bad is going to happen when I tell you." "Nurse nothing bad is going to happen." With a sigh and a shiver I opened my mouth to talk. "L-last night and t-this afternoon I h-had a naughty dream." I said with a whisper "What happen in theses dreams Nurse?" I heard the Medic whisper in my ear. I blushed red not wanting to tell him what was going on in my head "N-no I told you s-so let me go p-please?" I felt arms let go of me and with small tears of freedom in my eyes I got up fast and started to put on my shoes not taking notice to what the doctor was doing before I could get my feet into the white nurse shoes I felt my self being picked up.

~~~~~smut starts here~~~~~

`No point of view`

"you know nurse maybe a few hand full of hours ago I was looking at your medical charts studying it trying to see what it was missing, and after looking over it a second time it seems I found the problem." The nurse gulped and her eyes got big. "W-what would that be doctor?" the Medic smirked then chuckled "You my dear fräulein have not had a checkup." The Nurse sigh thankfully that it was a simple checkup as the doctor pass the normal medical table the nurse began to worried again when he finally put her down she got wide eye again because she knew what this other table was used for. The medic chuckled at the nurse face and smirk harder "Fräulein you didn't think it was a simple checkup did you?" The nurse nod hard trying not to cry "Aw you will be ok but, first a question. Have you had sex before nurse?" "Never am still a virgin!" the nurse said loudly and a little angry. "Well we will see about that," mumbled the doctor under his breath. The medic kisses the nurse hard on the lips making her stop in shock and grip onto his shirt. With the nurse to busy being in shock she didn't notice the medic hand make quick work of her panties. The medic stopped the kiss and pushed her back on the table "Lay back and relax." The nurse felt the doctor grab her legs roughly and place them into the stirrups at the end of the bed. She felt him lift her nurse dress onto her stomach so that he could examine her. His fingers began to roughly poke and prod her pussy. "H-hey that hurts," Lola. She tried to sit up to see what the doctor was doing but he roughly pushed her back down onto the exam table. "Hush." said the medic. He ran his finger along her slit and rubbed her clit a little. This sent a shiver along Lola's body. No one had ever touched her there before. The doctor withdrew his fingers from her pussy and wrote some things down on the chart. "Please nurse undo your gown," with shaking hands the nurse began to undo her nurse dress and pulling off. "So you didn't wear a bra today that seems kind of different for even you Nurse." She tried to cover up her breasts with her hands but the doctor pushed her hands away and began to touch her.

He squeezed and fondled her breasts with his hands. The nurse's nipples couldn't help but harden against his touch. He grabbed her left nipple with his fingers and pinched it and twisted it roughly, making it harder. He lowered his head down to her right nipple and suckled it gently. The nurse couldn't help but moan at his touch. She felt herself getting excited. The doctor switched breasts, sucking and nipping at the nipple. He slid his hand down her abdomen and began to rub her clit. The nurse felt herself growing wetter and wetter by the second. The doctor roughly shoved a finger inside her and proceeded to finger her roughly while sucking on her tits. The felt an orgasm building and she moaned loudly while she experienced her first orgasm. "T-this is wrong!" Her breathing became normal again as she looked up at the doctor. She noticed a very prominent bulge in his pants. He reached down and undid his zipper. He pulled out his large penis. The nurse eyes widen at the sight of it. He stepped towards her legs. He placed her legs in the stirrups. Spreading her for him to take. "Now I have one last test to administer," he said. "You said you're a virgin am going to test it. May I?"

The nurse nodded her head no and was trying to fight the well to say yes. She was so wet and horny that she needed to feel him deep inside her. He roughly pushed himself deep inside of her. She cried out in pain as he breached her barrier. His eyes widen at the feel of her tight young body wrapped around him. "Oh you are a virgin," he said, smiling down at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to become accustomed to his size. He began to slowly thrust himself into her. His hands found her young tits and began to knead them roughly while he pushed himself inside her again and again. He grunted at the feel of her young body wrapped around him. The nurse started to squeak at each penetration. Her pussy became wetter and wetter as the vigorous fucking continued. The examination table started to rock as he pounded himself inside her again and again. The nurse felt the wave of another orgasm rising inside her. The loudness of moans increased with each thrust as the doctor drove her to her second orgasm. She screamed in ecstasy as he plunged in one last time. He held himself deep inside her. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he emptied himself inside of her, filling her with his seed. The nurse laid there panting and gasping for air still trying to grasp on to what happen. The doctor picked her back up and laid her on the bed where the nurse was asleep not knowing what was going to happen next.


End file.
